


this-connection

by purururarin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fanfiction, OC is Akashi's cousin, Original Character(s), Romance, Sad Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purururarin/pseuds/purururarin
Summary: He wanted a relationship to feel the exhilarating rush of love.She wanted a serious relationship.This connection might occur.
Relationships: Murasakibara Atsushi/Original Character(s), Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah! Sorry-"

"Aya-chin?"

Murasakibara takes note of the red haired girl in front of him. While he won't admit it she looked breathtaking, her scarlett tresses longer and darker, tied back to a ponytail. He won't say it outloud either but he still has feelings for her.

"Long time no see huh Murasakibara-kun?" Her elegant voice speaks up, looking up at him with a colourful smile, "You must be really hungry to come to this part of town hehe…"

"What are you doing here Aya-chin?" Murasakibara could only mutter nonchalantly.

"Ah, Nii-sama invited me for a weekend dinner here, hehe, I'm just waiting for him."

_Nii-sama… Ah yes, Akashi Seijuro. Akashi Ayaka._

Murasakibara stares at her more, noting their similarity despite being cousins only. While she was beautiful, he found her relation to Akashi deeply unsettling, despite that - he can't believe that this lady was his ex-girlfriend.

"Ayaka, there you are," Akashi arrives, his eyes giving a piercing stare at Murasakibara, "Murasakibara."

"Hmm Aka-chin."

As the situation became awkward, Ayaka intervened swiftly, hugging her cousin's arm and walking away while saying her farewells, "We'll go now! It's nice to see you again Mura-kun~"

The tall high schooler waves, not saying another word.

"Was that her?" Himuro, his friend suddenly asked as he approached Murasakibara.

"Hmm. I dunno what you're talking about."

"You won't fool me, I saw your gaze. You still love her."

The purple head sighs, clearly irritated that he had to meet his ex, "If I tell you about it will you shut up?"

Himuro chuckles softly, "So it seems the giant has a gentle side…"


	2. Chapter 2

Teiko Junior High was lucky, it had a group of talented students. All who had potential to become great things. Murasakibara, however, didn't know if he had that drive.

"Aya-chan, you're so smart, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you," Momoi praises her friend, enveloping her in a tight arm hug, "You really should help us with funds in the basketball club. I promise, the boys are very talented. Besides, isn't your cousin in the team too?"

Ayaka had no interest in sports, only watching her cousin play when he did. But she considered it would be worthwhile to help the team. So she puts a smile and nods, "Alright then I'll do it."

"Ahhh~ Aya-chan you're the best~"

Murasakibara stared at her from the sides only, observing her actions that were meticulous and elegant. He wanted to approach her since the day they started junior high at Teiko, but felt like there was no reason to. The boy could only hope that this time he would be able to approach her.

When the afternoon passes to after-school, Ayaka decides that she should visit her cousin in the basketball team for a change. Smiling to herself, she packs her bags and calls out to her friend, “Sacchi, I think I’ll visit the basketball team today, wanna introduce me to them?”

The pink head let out an exhilarating gasp, “For real Aya-chan!? Oh of course!!!”

Without time to waste, Momoi drags Ayaka to the basketball gym, excited for her to meet the talented first years who made the main line-up of the basketball team. 

When they arrived, no doubt Ayaka was quickly surrounded by the team. Momoi was awed that there were this many people who knew her, but she quickly realised it was because there were two girls, no doubt these boys would approach them whenever they had the chance.

It was the blonde that first spoke up amongst the crowd, “Wahh~ Momocchi you know Ayaka-chan?”

“Careful now Ki-chan, you’re talking to the captain’s cousin,” Momoi giggles.

Akashi then approaches the two girls, “Aya-san. What brings you here today?”

His demeanor was polished as always, Ayaka thought to herself, that’s what she admired about her cousin. 

The red haired girl smiles softly at her cousin, “I came to see nii-sama today. Would that be okay?”

“Heh, of course, have a seat,” Akashi welcomes, gesturing to the bleachers nearby, “Momoi-san can tell you about our team.”

As the time went by, Momoi chattered about how great the team was, her childhood friend Aomine Daiki and the main-line up of the team. Upon further conversation, both girls realised they were better off talking about things other than sports, as Momoi starts, “Hey so… Have you heard about the rumours?”

Ayaka’s eyes widened, “Rumours? About what?”

“So you don’t know!” Her friend gasps, “There’s a talk amongst some of the boys that if anyone was to date you it would be Midorin! You guys are like the dream couple!”

“Midorin… Midorima-san?”

Nodding excitedly, Momoi grabs hold of Ayaka’s hands, “Aw come one Aya-chan, don’t you think he’s good looking and smart? Besides, they also say that he’s had his sights on you for a while now!”


	3. Chapter 3

Murasakibara was well aware about the rumours around Ayaka and Midorima, and he was irritated. He sported a scowl for almost the whole day, even wasting his money on all the chips in the cafeteria’s vending machine. He grumbled silently, preferring to spend his lunch alone and away from the basketball team. Little did he know that fate would bring him closer to her.

“Ehehe, Sacchi was right about you, you must really like snacking.”

Shocked to hear her voice, he turns his head to see Ayaka behind him with her hand over her giggling lips. Gods she was beautiful, her scarlet hair, her dark soft eyes, her laugh and her smile. He was infatuated with her in every way possible.

“Nii-sama noticed you were a bit grumpy today, do you maybe want to have lunch with us?” Ayaka asks hesitantly, observing the tall boy’s face for any signs of rejection.

But Murasakibara stayed nonchalant, “Hmmm, alright. If Aka-chin says so.”

She seemed happy to be eating with him, so the tall boy could only register that as an indirect compliment. He almost felt honoured that she wanted to have lunch with him even.

The team welcomed Ayaka to the table gleefully, the lot ate with enthusiasm and never ending energy. 

For Murasakibara, the day went by quickly and he wished it didn’t because he wanted to stay watching Ayaka for longer. Though, as fate would have it, the team invited Ayaka to come along with them to have evening snacks at a nearby convenience store.

“Ayaka-san...” Murasakibara calls out lazily as he stares down at a fridge with cold snacks, “What’s your favourite ice cream?”

Ayaka walks and stands next to him, mimicking his gaze, “Hmm… Hehe… Well, I actually really like ice cream taiyaki. I love the red bean filling and ice cream combination.”

“Oh I see…”

“Ayaka, apologies for interrupting,” Akashi butts in, his hand on Ayaka’s shoulder, “Midorima-san and I are going to play shogi on the weekend, would you like to join us?”

“Ah, I love shogi, sure!” Ayaka chirps, her attention diverged from the snack-loving boy just beside her.

For a moment Murasakibara almost let a scowl slip, but he managed to deceitfully hide it through a deep breath. Despite being teammates with that nerd, he really hated how close they were.

\---

When the weekend came, Ayaka was almost enthusiastic to play some shogi with her cousin and Midorima. This was the one of the rare times she got to spend time with her closest family member and a friend.

During Akashi’s and Midorima’s match, Ayaka silently watches their every move. She found that Midorima’s decision making skills were amusing, surprised that he could keep up with her noble cousin. There was no doubt that this boy was a prodigy, both in studies and sports.

“Well… Seems like I’ve obviously lost to you again, Akashi-san,” Midorima sighs, fixing his glasses to hide his shame.

“I must say that you did have a good strategy, but as I like to say, I was always one step ahead,” Akashi says calmly, a smile decorating his victorious posture, “I’ll go get the maids to brew us tea. How about you two start a match of your own?”

“Of course nii-sama,” Ayaka politely responds, bowing in respect for her cousin’s exit, “I believe we haven’t been properly introduced.”

Midorima smirks slightly, his gaze almost condescending, “Hmph, just because you’re a girl doesn’t mean I will be going easy on you. You are after all an Akashi.”

The young girl laughs at the silliness of his comment, “Ahaha~ You really think me and nii-sama are the same?”

“We’ll see in our match, Ayaka-san.”

Five minutes passed and soon became ten minutes, both players were closing in to a victory. Realising that the game was going to go on longer than it should, Midorima surrenders. In his head he praised the girl for even holding out this long, she truly was a blood of Akashi.

“Seems that there is no way out of it huh,” Ayaka’s light voice teases, “Say Midorima-san, doesn’t this feel like the rumours?”

“So you have heard of it too?” Midorima responds, raising an eyebrow.

“I have, though I’m not sure if I should be amused by it or not. What do you think of it Midorima-san?” 

The spectacled boy observes the female Akashi’s nature, her hands folded on her lap, her gaze flat and her lips curled into an unreadable smile. He wasn’t sure what to make of her intentions, so he responded as direct as possible, “I must admit, technically we’d make a good partnership. But Oha-asa would say otherwise. We’re incompatible in that nature and I stand by it.”

“I see.”

A smile still gowns Ayaka’s face, “But whatever shall we do about those rumours. I really do dislike them.”

“I’m not taking you as my partner.”

“Never said I would.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my gosh Mura-chin you like Aya-chan all this time!?” 

Murasakibara grumbled, “Keep it down will you Momoi-chin.”

“I’m surprised you even managed to hide this with all the Midorin and Aya-chan rumours,” Momoi comments with a cautious tone, “S-Sorry! Didn’t mean to annoy you or anything…”

The tall male huffs in annoyance, the end of their first year in junior high is drawing to an end, he knows he’ll probably have a chance next year. But will it really be the closure he gets?

“Mura-chin, if you wanna know…” Momoi starts slowly, “Aya-chan isn’t with Midorin.”

Huh?

“I don’t know what happened between them but… They’re just close friends. It’s almost as if they were agitated with each other.”

Thinking over it again, Murasakibara thinks of the times he spends with Ayaka. He knows her favourite snack, favourite book, she even tutors him when he struggles in class. He clearly knows that Midorima wouldn’t be the one for her, he just didn’t want to take the first step.

When he came to basketball practice that day he was met with Akashi reprimanding him, “Ayaka told me that you did poorly in your most recent English exam. I’m sorry to do this but I’ve asked Ayaka to tutor you for today. You can come next practice if you do well in your remedials.”

The tall male didn’t believe what was happening. He was barred from practice all because he didn’t pass the English exams? Murasakibara scowled and pouted, earning a soft laugh from Ayaka, “It’s alright, Murasakibara-kun. I’ll help you. You know well I’m a good teacher.”

He hated studying. Murasakibara was just not good at it, but at least he got decent scores and all the more reason to stay with Ayaka. He wondered if he only liked her because he was bored and looking for the thrill of having her, or that he really was in love with her. He can’t help but doze off as Ayaka tutored him.

“Murasakibara-kun, do you understand?”

“Hmm… No.”

Ayaka sighs, her eyebrows furrowed with concern as she watches the struggling boy make sense of the revisions she made for him.

“Ayaka-chin, is there someone you like?” Murasakibara mutters in a low voice, his face remaining nonchalant.

When Ayaka blushes and looks away, Murasakibara knows that he was only looking for that reaction. The thrill of teasing her and watching her become wrapped around his fingers, it wouldn’t be so bad to have the fun of a relationship right?

“Wanna go out?” 

He couldn’t believe it himself. The lazy, lumpy, Murasakibara Atsushi, is asking out Akashi Ayaka.

“Well… I can’t wait for your answer forever…” the lumpy boy grumbled.

“I…”


	5. Chapter 5

Ayaka does a mental doubletake when Murasakibara asks her out. She was only vaguely aware that he probably enjoyed spending time with her, although not romantically. There were so many things that made sense when the pair was her with Midorima, but the truth is, she felt nothing but friend rivalry with the latter.

She thinks for a second, Murasakibara is not a bad person. He’s got quite beautiful hair that frames his face quite handsomely and while his slothy personality could be quite irritating, she was patient enough to deal with it. 

The truth lies then and there, Ayaka realises. Because he thinks everything is so anti-climatic and boring in life, he wants to feel the rush of infatuation he gets from her affection. Though for Ayaka, this could be a way out of the rumours for her and Midorima. Both Murasakibara and Ayaka have a good enough chemistry to pass off as a natural couple despite it only being for selfish reasons.

“I accept,” Ayaka concludes, trying to even out her tone, an unreadable smile painted on her face.

Murasakibara is taken aback, he didn’t expect Ayaka to accept so easily. He couldn’t read her mind at the moment, surely she knew that he wanted this relationship because he liked the idea of her giving the colours of painting in his life. Their relationship was false, but not false enough that people would make it out to be forced.

It was a relationship with benefits, disguised with tingling feelings of a youthful affection.

\---

“So you’re now dating Murasakibara-san?” Akashi speaks up during their silent study time at home.

“Umm… Yes…” Ayaka hesitantly responds.

“Hm.”

The female red-head pouts in irritation, her face planted on the table as she groans softly, “I know you’re gonna say something not nice so just say it.”

Akashi gazes at his cousin with sharp and strict eyes, “Murasakibara-san is a good basketball player. But he isn’t someone who’s fit to court an Akashi family member. Don’t lower yourself to his level.”

“What-”

“You’ll see what I mean when you guys start spending more time with each other,” Akashi interrupts sharply, his eyebrows scrunched and his tone clearly upset, “He’ll break your heart. I know this. But feel free to continue to tag along with him. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Ayaka wanted to say at first, but I accepted because I didn’t want those rumours about me anymore. With this relationship, she would be protected. She’s the devil leading Murasakibara on, thinking that her feelings for him were as strong as the latter. He was the one who confessed, not her.

“Go upstairs and change, we’re having dinner with father soon,” her cousin commands in a slightly more lenient tone, “I don’t want him to see you in this upset state.”

“Okay, nii-sama.”


	6. Chapter 6

“I hear from Seijuro that you found yourself a boyfriend?” 

Ayaka’s uncle was stern, he was always like this towards all his nephews and nieces. Being the head of the house must not be easy when you are a widow, the young girl wonders.

“Yes uncle,” Ayaka tries to answer as calmly as possible.

The younger Akashi however, glances at Ayaka sharply, as if warning her to not speak without considering her thoughts. 

“What’s he like? Is he well-off? A woman like you can’t lower yourself for a man who is less than perfect. You know that,” her uncle speaks with his head held up high, his tone evened as he speaks with indifference, “You don’t want to end up like your mother.”

Seijuro was taken aback at his father’s bluntness, “Father there was no need to bring that up.”

“Had I not saved my sister from that man Ayaka would have lived a miserable life.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“Ayaka-chin…~” Murasakibara whines drowsily as classes come to an end, “I wanna eat some snacks together, can’t we skip next practice?”

Ayaka laughs softly, her heart skipping a beat when she sees her boyfriend’s pout. She reaches out to hold his hand softly, pecking his cheek before attempting to pull him out of his seat, “No can do you big cutie, we have to get you to practice. You look lumpy these days because you don’t practice as often.”

“Hmmmph… It’s only because I wanna have fun with Ayaka-chin,” his sleepy pout slowly turns into a smirk. Murasakibara swiftly wraps his arms around the red head’s waist, trapping her in his hold before standing and hoisting her over his shoulder.

Ayaka squeals fearfully, “M-Mura-kun w-wait put me d-down! P-people are going to see!”

And by coincidence, a certain yellow head enters the scenario, his bright voice ringing, “Hey Ayaka-chan have you seen Mura- AYAKA-CHAN!?”

Murasakibara scowls visibly when Kise enters the scene, he clicks his tongue and quickly states his excuse, “Ayaka-chin said she didn’t feel well today, so as her boyfriend I’m taking her out to eat something yummy. Tell captain I’m not gonna be there today.”

“Woah woah woah you can’t just kidnap Aya-”

But the large middle schooler was gone with his girlfriend in a matter of seconds. 

\---

“M-Mura-kun b-baka!!!” 

Ayaka fumed in embarrassment when her boyfriend set her down in front of a convenience store. She refused to face Murasakibara until he had apologised to her properly, even if she was to starve without an afterschool snack.

“I’m sorry Ayaka-chin…” Murasakibara pouted, his arms wrapping around her petite body, “Please don’t be mad… I’ll treat you to a cold calpico soda…”

“...”

She hated that he knew her favourite drink was calpico soda, but this didn’t stop her from feeling embarrassed by the earlier scenario. 

“I-If you’re really sorry you’ll get me a tiramisu mochi too..!” 

Soon enough, Murasakibara’s arms slowly disappeared from Ayaka’s figure. She hears his hurried footsteps shuffle into the store before shortly returning, a cold bottle pressed against her arm and a tiramisu mochi presented on her hand.

“By the way… Please call me Atsushi-kun.” Murasakibara muttered sheepishly.

Feeling sorry for him, Ayaka finally turns to Murasakibara, the soda and mochi in her hand. Her upset expression slowly fades as she sees this side of Murasakibara, slowly forming into a small smile before she replies in a gentle voice…

“Thank you Atsushi-kun.”

At that moment Murasakibara felt a string snap inside of him, bottled up with so much passion and exhilaration of having Ayaka as his lover. 

He pulls her close and plants a deep kiss on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

“Ayaka,” Seijuro snaps her out of her daze, “You’ve barely touched your dinner, are you alright?”

“O-oh? Yes I’m alright, I’m just… Not feeling it today.”

Ayaka nervously takes a final bite of her rice before setting down her chopsticks and running upstairs towards her room. She felt the burn in her cheeks hit the cold fabric of her bed as she plops down on it. The young girl couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss she had yesterday with Murasakibara, his lips were as sweet as she expected it to be, probably from the amount of snacks he consumes everyday. Her heart felt like it was going to burst just from the memory of the encounter. She thinks to herself that night as she slowly falls asleep, ‘Perhaps… Atsushi-kun isn’t a bad commitment…’

\---

When classes came to an end that day Ayaka felt giddy, a soft and colourful smile plastered on her face. She quickly packs up and skips over to Murasakibara’s desk. As usual, he was always drowsy after class, however as the designated girlfriend, she had to drag him to practice. Ayaka bends down a little, staring at Murasakibara’s features, her gaze softening at his deep violet irises. 

“Are you ready for practice, sleepyhead?” Ayaka softly chortles.

The purple giant yawned and let out a loud groan, he clearly did not want to go to practice. Though he knows that if he didn’t Akashi would have him at the neck and most likely reprimand Ayaka for not taking care of her boyfriend. He felt like it was a pain when all the time they would play games, only to win without breaking a sweat. He was bored, in need of a spark in his life, and that was where Ayaka came in.

Murasakibara finally gives in and stands up, throwing his large arm around Ayaka’s petite figure before the both of them walk away towards the gym. Whilst walking towards the gym, he reminisces, the kiss they had a few days ago. The large boy thought of Ayaka’s widened eyes and flushed cheeks when they pulled away from the kiss, he thought it looked so cute and that he wanted to see what other faces she could make. He wanted her to paint his life with colours, she was the cure to his nonchalant days. 

That was when Murasakibara had a sudden thought, how did Ayaka look like when she was crying?

\---

“Won’t you play more seriously!?” Midorima barked in the middle of practice, his anger bursting as he walked over to grab Murasakibara by the collar, “I told you to pass me the ball!”

Murasakibara scowls and frees himself from Midorima's grip. He didn’t want to play this boring game anymore, it was fun when there were still challenging people, now it seemed like everything felt too easy. Deep and lost in thoughts, he hadn’t realised that Ayaka had run over to Murasakibara with a towel, her face painted with concern as she approached him slowly.

“Atsushi-kun… Are you alright?” Her deep and elegant tone surprised him, she wasn’t usually this elegant and poised around him, yet this moment her demeanor had completely changed. He didn’t like it when she was serious, she was too easy and dull, so he grabs her hand and pulls her towards the benches.

Ayaka was concerned, her eyebrows furrowed, her gaze confused. She had always thought Murasakibara loved basketball and was rather quite talented at it. The young girl wondered what went wrong and what could have happened. She drapes the towel over Murasakibara’s neck before standing up and quickly running out to buy some cold drinks.

Unbeknownst to the young lady, Murasakibara was following behind her quietly as she stared at the school’s vending machine. 

“Ayaka-chin…”

“A-Atsushi-kun! You scared me!”

Murasakibara didn’t respond. He was just standing in place for quite a few seconds before making his way over to Ayaka. Towering his body over hers, he traps the redhead in between his arms and the wall beside them. The boy looks down on Ayaka’s face, flushed red, lips quivering, just what he’d like to see to get his heart to beat like crazy.

“I want to eat you.”

As swiftly as ever, Murasakibara lowers his head down for a passionate kiss with Ayaka. He held her arms in place as he continued to press his lips against her. And when Ayaka reciprocates the kiss, he unconsciously lets out a deep growl, pulling away to see her woozy expression. It made him aroused almost to see her like this.

Without wasting any more time, the couple resumed their heated session. The loud wet noises of their kisses echoing the empty hallway that evening. Murasakibara’s hand wrapped around Ayaka’s neck gently as he went to suck on her lips before unbuttoning her uniform and pressing kisses on her neck and collar. Then when Ayaka lets out a soft mewl, he is without restraint, Murasakibara doesn’t hesitate to suck her neck and place a mark on it. 

_ This was what life was supposed to be like, not boring. Exhilarating and almost arousing,  _ Murasakibara thinks to himself, _ unlike that stupid basketball game. _

When they finally snap out of their heated make out session, Murasakibara doesn’t give time for Ayaka to button her shirt up again. Instead, he pulls her close and whispers in her ears, “We’re going to my place. You’re going to help me with homework.”


End file.
